lilo_and_stitch_crossover_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spats (397)
Spats, A.K.A. Experiment 397, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause any two people zapped to constantly argue with each other. His one true place is making pro wrestlers fight more convincingly. Spats is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 397 was the 397th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to cause any pair zapped to constantly argue with each other. 397 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 397's pod landing in the window of Jumba and Pleakley's ship. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 397's pod was discovered by a squirrel that mistook it for a nut. When the squirrel found it could not eat the pod, it threw it into a bowl of bath bombs. Suga Mama, mistaking the experiment pod for a bath bomb, threw it into the bathtub, activating 397. 397 then zapped the squirrel and Puff, causing the two animals to fight. 397 then zapped many pairs around town, who ended up fighting with each other, including Oscar and Trudy Proud, BeBe and CeCe, Jumba and the hotel inspector, J. Audubon Woodlore and Donald Duck, Lilo and Penny Proud, Captain Gantu and Suga Mama, and Dr. Hamsterviel and Reuben. Stitch eventually tracked 397 down to a wrestling match, where the two faced off. Penny managed to resist her urge to fight with Lilo by counting to ten, and convinced the latter to do the same. Lilo then relieved the other brawling pairs by telling everyone through an overhead microphone to count to ten after Gantu, who had been wrestling with Suga Mama, went down for the count. 397, named Spats, was then captured by Penny and saved from Captian Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel, and Reuben. The next day, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer and LaCienega Boulevardez found Spats a one true place with Wizard Kelly along with Dr. Hamsterviel and Reuben are still fighting, making his international wrestlers fight more convincingly. Leroy & Stitch .The first 624 experiments, including Spats, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed Spats participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Sneaky, clever and sly, Spats will do whatever it takes to cause a fight. He loves to cause a ruckus and provoke a fight even without using his abilities. He's a good actor and does a great job of faking being innocent and cute to get what he wants or to trick people. He's about as close to a flirt as an experiment can get. He also likes to tease and rub people's losses at his hands in their faces. Trivia *Spats' pod color is yellow. *Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Stitch, Pleakley, Angel, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, and LaCienega Boulevardez are the only 8 who didn't get zapped by Spats. Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-13h47m12s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h37m20s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-10h57m36s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h37m30s120.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-18h27m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h46m46s18.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-18h27m23s37.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-18h27m45s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h49m28s140.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-18h28m40s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h50m23s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h51m31s91.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-18h49m11s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h06m23s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h01m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h09m30s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h06m43s147.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-18h34m54s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h07m20s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h57m04s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h07m54s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h08m21s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h06m11s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h12m15s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h09m00s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h09m57s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h12m55s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h09m39s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h11m49s145.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h15m44s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h15m49s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h29m45s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h33m25s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h37m12s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h36m03s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h38m48s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h39m09s251.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h39m14s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h29m50s215.png Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:The Proud Family Category:Lilo & Stitch: The Series